Last Goodbye
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: (Shepard Ronan) story; this is very AU and OCC but its good none the less; after Elizabeth dies everyone is ordered to leave Atlantis and the City is to be sunk. Everyone but Teyla and Ronan are going back to Earth; but can Shepard's' Heart handle loosing Ronan. PLEASE READ BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS :) Rated M cause im Paranoid


**Last Goodbye**

**Okay well I have no idea where this came from :) I have never shipped this pair before, my first love of the show was Shepard and Elizabeth then I went to Shepard and McKay then I found this pairing and fell in love, mostly cause I think the idea of Shepard all adorable and cute is sooooo awesome I cant stop think about it :). This is a One Shot and its kinds wired and doesn't follow the story at all; but yeah its alright I guess not my best work but I juts wanted to see what people thought.**

**Summary: **(Shepard + Ronan) story; this si very AU and OCC but its good none the less; after Elizabeth dies everyone is ordered to leave Atlantis and the City is to be sunk. Everyone but Teyla and Ronan are going back to Earth; but can Shepard's' Heart handle loosing Ronan.

Atlantis its home to us; Shepard thought to himself as he stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean, he was just staring out into the ocean. A second person is standing on the balcony but he still doesn't speak.

"Penny for your thoughts" she inquired.

He peered over at her; her blue/green eyes are shimmering with concern and her head is tilted to the side "Just thinking about everything that's happened over the last few years".

"Yes it has been a long three years" she replied quietly.

John nodded "I can't help but feel it's only going to get worse" he murmurs softly.

"Maybe" she replies "But I think you'll find that there will be more good than bad" she adds softly.

John sighs and the silence stretches on; "I guess" is his murmured reply.

"Don't worry John im sure everything will be fine" she assures.

"I don't understand how" he replies "Elizabeth is gone" he takes in a sharp breath "You're gone" he whispers.

"Ah but not forgotten" she jokes.

John sighs "I'll miss you" he mumbles "A lot" he adds.

"Yeah I know; but you have Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, Lorne and all the rest" she replies "And John" he looks over at her; she's fading he doesn't want her to go "Don't let things stand in your way of Happiness" she whispers softly.

His eyes turn back to the ocean; she's gone, Elizabeth is gone he loved her in his own way; like the love of a sister; she meant so much to him and now she's just gone.

"Shepard" a voice calls; he heard the door swoosh open.

Turning he sees Ronan standing there waiting he is dressed in his normal raged clothes; taking once last glance at the ocean John makes his way over to the tall Setedan.

"You ready" Rodney asks quietly as they wait.

John nod's his voice failing him there about to leave Atlantis forever; he can't believe it's come to this; the IOA is shutting down the City and submerging it once again. Closing off the Pegasus Galaxy to Human's forever; Teyla and Ronan are going to Athos; he'll never see them again; his Heart can't take it.

The only people left in the City are; Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, Lorne, Himself, Carson, Keller, Zalenka, and Cadman there to say goodbye to Teyla and Ronan forever.

"Shepard" its Ronan again; looking up John sees the big man is standing by his side waiting as if he had asked something.

John shakes his head "Sorry I wasn't paying attention; what"?

Teyla smiles sadly as she hug's him; he stiffly returns the gesture although he truly is sad that he will not see her anymore. Everyone has said there goodbye's to the pair now; John is the last to say goodbye to Ronan.

"I wish" he starts quietly everyone has moved away to give them a moment.

Ronan stares "You wish" he asks eyes pleading just to say the words.

John's breath hitches "I wish you would stay" he whispers.

"You only had to ask" Ronan replied softly.

John stares up at him in disbelief "You" he asks in a cracked whimper.

Ronan nod's "If you want me too I will stay with you John" she states gently.

John can't seem to form words; he just nod's to say yes he wants him to stay; he finds his body acts all on its own flinging at the taller man and hugging him tightly. Ronan reacts only in wrapping his own arms around the smaller man; encasing his small lover in a firm embrace. Their relationship was no secret in Atlantis and it was a surprise to everyone when they had announced they were going their separate ways when Atlantis was shut down. Since the don't ask don't tell order had been revoked many people had come out of the closet so to speak.

"I'll come to Earth with you" Ronan utters softly.

John can't help the relief the washes through him at those words "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" Ronan replies; and he truly does he would do anything for the small man currently in his arms.

So the Goodbyes are prolonged as Teyla says goodbye to Ronan; and then she's gone to her family; husband and son.

Ronan stands by Shepard's side as the Gate is dialled for the last time and everyone watches as the blue event horizon swooshes' out then back again settling the group head's forward.

They step through the Gate last; Ronan still by Shepard's side, General O'Neill awaits there return; he seems sad but it turns into a smile when he sees Ronan by their Colonel's side.

"I have decided to stay here if that's okay" Ronan murmurs.

O'Neill nods enthusiastically "Of course" he announces.

Ronan smiled a small smile and turns to Shepard who is smiling back at O'Neill "Sir id like permission to let Ronan stay at my place; he shouldn't have to stay on base" he requests.

O'Neill nods "Of course" he replies again.

Ronan takes Shepard's hand and they walk away down the hall to the elevator; once on the surface Shepard smiles "Thanks Elizabeth" he whispers to the wind.

Ronan smiles at him, leaning down and kissing him softly "She really was our guardian angel wasn't she" he mumbled.

All Shepard can do is smile.

The End

**So I hope you liked it :) did you know it was Elizabeth at the start talking to him :) lol okay so please REVIEW :) I adore Reviews and if you think I should write more about this couple If I do say so my self I am very good at M rated fics heheheehhe me and my dirty mind :) lol please tell me what you thought Bye **

**Skyrimluva5 :)**


End file.
